1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to work piece transfer assembly for a press including a reciprocating member and a series of longitudinally spaced in-line stations wherein each station is a further progression of a work piece forming process. More specifically, the invention relates to the electrical lead combination for establishing an electrical connection with a sensor on work piece engaging fingers extending from a transfer bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As alluded to above and as is well known in the art, such assemblies include a hollow transfer bar having walls and a motion transmitting mechanism for moving the bar inward, outward, and longitudinally for transferring work pieces through the press. A plurality of fingers are attached to the transfer bar for engaging and transferring work pieces through the press and a sensor is disposed on the finger for sensing a work piece. In order to transmit electrical signals to and from the sensor, an electrical lead is disposed within the hollow transfer bar for connection to the sensor.
Typical prior art assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,833,908 to Sofy et al; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,381 and 4,895,013, both to Sofy, the inventor herein, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,141 to Takeuchi.
In most prior systems, the electrical lead passes through the walls of the transfer bar but must be totally removed for maintenance. In addition, the connectors are supported by the transfer bar and are exposed to damage.